Something Blue
by Monica Kyler
Summary: A series of drabbles done based on BBC's Doctor Who series. No slash. Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor nor his awesome bow tie
1. The Doctor's Sick

**A/N:** _I got the inspiration to do this from a few stories I saw online that this person likes to do called sickfics. I'd figure I'd do one of the Doctor! Anyways, it's pretty random, but whatever. Aren't all drabbles?_

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the Doctor nor do I own his bow tie. _

**Summary: **_The Doctor gets sick_.

* * *

**Doctor Who: Drabble 3**

"Ah-CHOO!"

A tissue box was promptly chucked at the time lords face.

"Hey!" the Doctor grabbed his swollen nose tightly and glared at his companion. "I'm sick. Have some sympathy."

Amy starred back at the man and gave him a once over. Her glare hardened. "You are getting germs everywhere. I'm going to be sick too if you keep it up! If you don't start blowing your nose, I'll . . . I'll rip your bow tie off and throw it into a nebula!"

The Doctor snorted and propped his feet on the console. "Really, Pond I'm not sick. I'm just . . . Ah- CHOO!"

She gave him a flat look. "Case in point."

"What does that even mean?!" the Doctor stood, grabbed a wad of tissues out of the box and squeezed his nose with them.

"Your supposed to blow into it!" Amy hollered.

"That's stupid, why would I do that?"

Dealing with a sick Doctor was harder then dealing with an not-sick Doctor. That was saying something. "Doctor, get to bed."

He stubbornly shook his head. "I'm fine, Pond. Stop being so . . . Annoying."

"I'll just ignore that. Get. To. Bed."

He threw the hand that was still carrying the tissue box up in the air. "Fine! I'll go."

He was beginning to stomp out of the room when a thought suddenly crossed in his companions head.

"Oi! Do space men get sick?"

The Doctor gagged. "Space man? I'm a Timelord!"

"Do _Timelord_s get sick?"

He thought about it for a second. "Yes, but differently then humans."

"Like what?"

The Doctor stared at Amy right in the eye with a very serious expression. "You don't want to know."

At that point, she really didn't.


	2. The Doctor's New Hat

**A/N:** _Another drabble! Yeah, I don't have much to say . . . comment, review, all that great stuff. Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the Doctor's amazing bow tie. I am quite jealous of it, though. ;)_

**Summary: **_The Doctor get a new hat._

* * *

**Doctor Who Drabble 2: The Doctor's New Hat**

"I still don't understand how the TARDIS even moves. I mean, taking a phone box into the time vortex? There's no way any matter can move through it! It's time. It's not like you can _open time_."

The Doctor waved his hand dismissively at his large nosed companion. With his feet propped up on the clear, glass table and his strange beanie shaped balloon hat set securely on his head, the mad man looked directly at the two Londoners seated there starring right back at him- or more so at his hat.

Amelia Pond glanced at her husband, Rory. He was still contemplating the complexity of time. Yet, at the same time, let his hazel eyes hover over the top of the Timelord's head. They both were itching to take it off.

Amy couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, Doctor. Give me the hat."

"No. My hat, my rules." The Doctor snapped.

"But, that's not a hat!" She gestured frantically up at it. "Doctor, that's a balloon hat you got from a clown. _A clown!_ . . . Rory, tell 'em."

Mr. Pond wasn't ready to intervene in their arguments. Quite frankly, he never will be. "I don't think I should . . ."

"Never mind then. Look, Doctor. It's not even a real hat. So far, I've been able to _just_ stand the bow tie, but a balloon hat? Really?"

"Balloon hats are co-"

Amy let out a roar and lunged across the table. She grabbed the collar of the Doctor's shirt and yanked it close to her face. Rory grabbed for her belt, but she slapped him away. Both eyes locked. Amy gave him the most hated look she could muster. In return, the Timelord looked more scared then he'd ever been before.

The Doctor could feel his companion's breath on his skin. The look she gave him made him wonder if he'd really gone too far. She was a mere centimeter from the tip of his nose when she whispered a both chilling and very serious threat.

"_Give it to me_ _or I'll rip this bow tie off right now and you will never see it again."_

The Doctor flung the hat off his head and let it hit a random child in the back of the head. Amy finally backed off, seating herself back in her seat. Never again, he vowed. Never again . . .

Well, maybe just once more.


End file.
